


Darkness

by NeonDomino



Series: Trio Era Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Self-Doubt, Thestrals (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Theodore Nott realises he's not the only one who can see the Thestrals.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Theodore Nott
Series: Trio Era Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **
> 
> Written in 2014
> 
> **  
> **

* * *

Theodore Nott was always reminded of the darkness inside him every time he saw the Thestrals. Every time he took in their darkness, their bones.

To see them meant he had a tainted soul. He must have darkness in him to witness them. A darkness that he was reminded of each day he attended Hogwarts.

"They can only be seen by those that have seen death," came a soft voice. Theodore spun around. His wand lowered when he saw Luna.

"You can see them?" he asked, curiously.

This girl was pure, untainted. If she could see them, than there was hope for him yet.

* * *


End file.
